Barflies
by AuwtOvCtrl
Summary: Sam gets lucky... and so does Dean. Wincest. You were warned


Bars

Dean looked around for his brother in the dim light of the bar and found a lot of people but not his tree of a brother. Slowly he made his way through the crowd to the corner table where he left Sam. Dean asked around and a couple of people remembered the tall youth but not his route. Finally a pretty brunnet pointed to the back.

Restroom, Dean sighed. He was hoping to get them out of there before midnight. Also, he hoped Sam had calmed down a bit after their arguement. Same shit, different day. Dean was pissed but he was not about to admit that Sam was right. Could he not give it a rest for one fucking night? Dean's anger flared.

Dean was at a loss. Sam was not in the restroom, he was not in the ladies restroom. Where the fuck are you? Dean's anger shifted to fear for a moment. He was about to call Sam when he spotted the back door. It as past the stack of boxes paper towels and toilet paper, mostly hidden in the darkness. A thin light shone from the top telling Dean that Sam may have went that way.

Dean opened the door and stepped out into the chilly night air. There was a old sodium street light casting a yellow glow over the back ally he now stood. He scanned the area trying to figure out which why his prat of a brother went, when he heard noises. Dean's senses came alive and he shifted to a fighting stance. He was just about to pull out his Glock when he spotted the makers of the racket.

He saw his brother leaning against the back wall of the bar, his head back, eyes closed in the shadow. Dean was about to go over there when Sam groaned again. That was not a I am being attacked noise, that was a oh that feels good noise. Dean looked down and saw someone kneeling in front of Sam, head bobbing up and down.

"Fuck," Dean smiled, finally his brother was relaxing. He was just about to turn and go back in when he caught his brother's eyes. Sam was looking at him with such intensity that Dean found him self moving towards the pair.

Sam had heard the door, he knew someone was coming but not really concerned. He had his .45 in his left hand as soon as the red head had unzipped his jeans. Not that he thought she would so something, but if anyone was to approach, he would be ready. He listened then heard his brother curse. Rolling his head to the right he opened his eyes and looked at Dean. What he saw in those green eyes he wanted.

When he was close enough, Sam reached out and wrapped his right hand around Dean's neck, pulling him closer. Dean noticed that the sweet young thing on the ground was the red headed, big busted chick that turned him down earlier that evening. Sam grabbed Dean's attention with a rough kiss. A kiss that makes him forget about the buxom woman on the ground. He leans in and opens up to a hot, wet kiss. The passion has Dean treading his fingers though Sam's hair, not thinking. Dean wants to trade positions with the woman but lets Sam guide the trio.

Sam slows his kiss, never releasing Dean's mouth, just changing the pounding need to a slow passion. Dean can feel him thrusting a bit into the woman's mouth. He can hear her moans as she blows his brother. He gets hard inside his jeans but does nothing to releave his tension. Instead he places his other hand on the woman's head, not controlling, just feeling her head bob up and down.

Suddenly Sam feels it, the pleasure of the blow job was building as soon as he saw Dean. Not that he was not enjoying it, he just thought if she really wanted to do that for him, he would participate but not really get involved. But with Dean, especially Dean kissing him like that, it edges him closer. Sam pulls Dean even deeper into a kiss and holds him there, he can't wait, he lets it go, shooting his cum into that hot, talented mouth as he moans out in pleasure. Dean knows he is done when Sam drops his hand and lets his head fall back to the wall. Dean helps the woman up then kisses her when she nearly yelps in surprize. Sam nearly laughs when he hears that, but figures Dean can take care of the ackwardness, since she did not know his brother was there. Dean can taste Sam in her mouth along with strawberries, as she softens into his embrace and presses her body into his.

Before he knows what is happening, her hands are down his jeans and his hands are in her shirt. Her breasts are so round and firm, pleasing to the touch. He opens his eyes to see Sam lazily watching them, still in a state of undress. Sam is tired and spent but cannot tear his eyes off of the two in front of him. "Car," he says and moves to get the keys.

With in minutes, Sam is driving them to their motel and Dean and the woman are in the back seat. She was now topless and he was almost bottom less. Ten minutes later, all three are in the motel room. Sam was still just enjoying the show, surprizing himself since he was not that big into porn nor watching his brother fuck someone. So Sam sat in the chair by the table watching as Dean licked Candy.

Dean cannot believe she tastes as sweet as her name, Candy, can you believe, so good, hot and wet. He licks her clitoris and she giggles, he figured if she could do that for Sam, he can return the favor. After a few minutes of tonguing her, he added a finger, and listened as she moaned. Dean felt the bed move, Sam had joined them. He saw from his lower position that Sam was kissing Candy and fondling her breasts. Dean smiled and continued.

Watching became too much, Sam had to join in. She was warm and giving, not weirded out at all that she had one man going down on her (is it called a blow job for a woman? he pondered) and another kissing her. Sam trailed kisses down her neck and to her chest. He had to taste those breasts. Taking each one in turn he licked and suckled. Candy squirmed and squeaked delight.

Dean abandoned his position because he was rock hard and trobbing for more. He shoved Sam out of the way and kissed the willing red head. "Ready?" he asked, hoping Sam had not ruined this by joining them.

"I have never doen this before," she said, breathless and wanting more.

"It's okay," said Dean, just as breathless. He slipped on a condom that Sam handed him as quickly as he could.

"Neither have we," Sam added, he looked from the woman to Dean. He could not help himself, he kissed Dean. Their kiss was rough and passionate.

"Ready?" Dean asked again.

Candy smiled and kissed Dean as he slid into her. She squeaked a bit then moaned as they achieved their rhythm. Sam watched then kiss her again when Dean raised up on his knees. Sam treated her nipples to his tongue and she held onto his hair, guiding him from one to the other.

"What's," she panted, "your... name?" Candy was trying to look at Dean but failed when he pulled out a bit and moved in short strokes.

"Dean," he answered, "and this...aahh... is my brother..."

"Sam," he answered as he moved to her mouth.

"Brothers?" she questioned before Sam captured her lips again.

"Yeah," Sam answered again. He raised up and smiled down at her. She smiled at them. Sam turned and kissed Dean again.

They heard her moan and squeak with delight. Dean would have shook his head, never pegged her as a squeaker. He chuckled into his brother's mouth, feeling Sam smile as well.

"Ya'll, um," she tried, "aah... oh... don't stop..."

Sam was licking her nipples again then suckling them. Dean wished he could do that, but at this angle it was ackward. So he watched as Sam pleasured her breasts and looking down, he saw he was pleasuring her clitoris as well. Candy arched her back and moved faster. Dean was more than willing to keep up.

"I, um... didn't expect to... oh, yeah... just wanted... oh my... fuck yeah... figured a quick..."

He felt it build and he could not stop it, he tried because he wanted Candy to come first. He always felt like a failure if the woman did not come first. Dean was about to explode when he head Candy yell out her orgasm. With that he also let out a deep moan and came all inside her. After what felt like an eternity, Dean felt her go boneless and he pulled out. Careful as he could he laid down beside her.

"Are... ya'll... staying long?" Candy asked in a sleepy voice.

"Just tonight," replied Sam, sleepy but not as worn out sounding. He laid down beside her on her right still fondling her breasts until she pushed him away with a smile. "You are great," he said as he snuggled into her hair.

"Damn," she said and giggled at Sam, "When ... coming back?"

"Don't know," Dean said, his eyes wanting to close by themselves, however, he got up after kissing Candy again. Stumbling to the bathroom he got rid of the condom and cleaned himself off a bit. He needed a shower but desided he needed sleep more.

Sam and Candy were already asleep when Dean came back in. Dean snuggled up to Candy on her other side and drifted off himself. 


End file.
